


The Sun Will Shine On Us Again

by theyhulk



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Brotherly Love, Gen, Nobody is happy in this one, Tearjerker, Writing this made me miserable but it was a good outlet for how upset I am, major infinity war spoilers, overall misery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-27
Updated: 2018-04-27
Packaged: 2019-04-28 12:50:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14449638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theyhulk/pseuds/theyhulk
Summary: “I guess what I'm trying to say is that you'll always be the God of Mischief, but you could be more.”Loki doubts it, but the Aesir have always been ones for heroic deaths.





	The Sun Will Shine On Us Again

**Author's Note:**

> Some things:
> 
> \- I use capitalized pronouns (He, Him, etc) when Loki refers to Thanos because I have a headcanon that Thanos's children or other projects have been conditioned to fear and respect him to such a level that they see him as somewhat of a deity, and perhaps that to speak of him is to summon him (think Beetlejuice).  
> \- I got out of the movie like an hour ago so some of the dialogue will surely be incorrect. In any case, what dialogue I used has been taken directly from the movie itself, and I cannot claim it to be original to me. It was written by other people who wanted to hurt me.  
> \- I only brought one tissue to the movie theater. I am thoroughly an idiot for that.

Loki had learned very quickly that Thanos was mad.

At first he had agreed with whatever He had said, had bobbed his head in weak, desperate nods as the Titan spoke to him about balance, about the proper ratios that would allow the universe to thrive, obeying and agreeing if it meant He would make the light _stop_. After so much time in the Void, the darkness as much a part of him as his own flesh and bone, it stabbed through his eyes like knives and firing through his brain like neurons themselves.

It had been so foolish of him to think _that_ was the worst Knowhere had to offer. To think _that_ was what it meant to feel pain. At least the Other was no longer around to threaten him, and he likely wouldn’t be justified if he did--Loki _had_ retrieved the Tesseract, after all.

He should have let it burn with Asgard.

 **“Your brother’s head for the Tesseract,”** Thanos had said, and Thor had been quick to ensure the Titan knew he was no coward. Quick to snatch responsibility away from Loki so he couldn’t be held responsible, so he couldn’t be hurt.

He had expected Thor to be angry when the Tesseract unveiled in his hand, but Thor was beginning to look as desperate as he was furious, and Loki had decided then that it would be a better idea not to look at him. Thanos had taken the stone and Loki had felt the burst of power as it found its home next to the purple of the power stone, but it had been a mere frisson compared to the weight of dread in his stomach, certain that Thor’s head was far from safe. Certain that he would not escape this, as he had succeeded in escaping everything before it during his many centuries. But poor luck would eventually find him, and Loki had meant to deflect it as it did.

Nearly tripping over his own words, he had offered himself as a guide, as a warrior, as anything the Titan might need. (Anything He might need that would make Him forget about Thor.) Thanos had smiled that slender, patriarchal smile that promised He knew exactly what Loki was plotting.

He had done it anyway, his heart galloping against his ribs, Thor panting in the corner of his eye. **“I am Loki,”** He had said, and couldn’t help but spare a brief glance at Thor. **“Odinson.”** If Thor was going to die, he might as well be happy. Die proud. And it had become increasingly more difficult to resent the surname after Odin had used his final breaths to tell him and Thor both how he loved them. His sons, the both of them, even after Loki had consigned him to die in a windowless room on Midgard.

 **“Prince of Asgard.”** He had found himself speaking to Thor, and forced himself to turn his head a fraction to ensure Thanos was the focus of his stare. **“Rightful king of Jotunheim. God of mischief.”** _That_ had been a promise, a warning, and even as he had summoned the dagger to his hand Loki had known that it would be futile. He knew the Titan’s power; he knew a blade would do Him little damage, even if it did strike home. But he was likely going to kill Thor anyway. Like the first time around, and even when he had attempted to destroy Jotunheim, Loki had wanted to give Thor reason to feel pride, to feel warmth when he looked back upon his memory, even if he lived for mere seconds after Loki’s life ceased.

He would rather die now, and die truly, proving his loyalty one last time than live in a universe without Thor in it.

 **“The sun will shine on us again.”** He had promised, looking to Thor one last time for succor. For forgiveness, perhaps, or understanding. Thor had grieved his death twice already now; perhaps it was getting easier as he went along. Perhaps this time it would not cut him so deeply. Loki had remembered his body being left on Svartalfheim, had remembered feeling seeping, excruciating, back into his body as the wound that had killed him shut. Once Thanos was finished with what was left of their ship and what burned bodies upon it were still breathing, he had doubted that there would be anything left of his body to salvage. He had not lived a noble life; he was not deserving of the funeral pyres that honored those who had. He had thought, then, of Frigga, and wondered if she would be waiting for him on the other side, or if his soul would be set adrift again, forever, in the fog of Hel.

Thor had seen the knife he’d summoned and thrashed, and would surely shouted his disapproval if not for the metal obscuring his mouth, but Loki had been occupied, his arm caught in the slipstream of power that held his would-be attack at bay. Then a massive hand had locked around his throat and the pressure was unrelenting, the promise of death almost sweet. Loki had quickly begun to trash, his fingers tugging fruitlessly at the Titan’s own, his legs kicking in empty space. His fingers had begun to numb and he had choked, unable to drown out Thor’s desperate sounds, muffled behind the muzzle that so closely resembled the one Loki himself had once worn. Thanos had spoken of might, of power, and Loki had struggled to force out the words before the black vignetting his vision closed in.

 **“You will never be a god.”** _Not like Thor._

His eyes had ceased bugging, his body had gone slack, had fallen at Thor’s feet and then further when the ship detonated. His last memory as he began to drift was one of many examples of Thor’s stupid, blind faith in him. **_“I guess what I'm trying to say is that you'll always be the God of Mischief, but you could be more.”_ **

_Forgive me, Thor,_ Loki had thought, the frigid air around him warming as his skin gave way to the blue lurking beneath. _I tried my best._


End file.
